<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apology In The Park by iloveromance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126928">Apology In The Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance'>iloveromance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frasier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles is happier than he ever dreamed. But he can't help his feeling of guilt over so much wasted time. (Episode: "Taking Liberties")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niles Crane/Daphne Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apology In The Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sight of Mel and the rest of Frasier's guests walking out of the condo made Niles' heart sing. He turned to Daphne and took her hands in his.</p><p>"I'm free!" He said giddily, unable to believe that the moment had finally arrived. "We're free! We can be together now, forever!"</p><p>Daphne laughed as tears fell onto her cheek. "So we are… And we can."</p><p>"Where would you like to go, Sweetheart? Paris? London?" The question was filled with so many possibilities, but Niles was prepared to take Daphne anywhere in the world; anywhere at all.</p><p>She smiled and kissed him softly, squeezing his hands. "Why don't we go for a walk?"</p><p>It was not at all the answer he was expecting, but he couldn't think of a more perfect answer. "That sounds wonderful."</p><p>Their fingers entwined, they thanked Frasier's butler for handing them their coats and then walked outside into the fresh air. But they barely made it across the street when it began to rain.</p><p>Suddenly Niles' long-awaited happiness dissolved and he sat down on a nearby bench. It didn't take long for Daphne to notice that he was gone and she went to him, eying him with concern. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Daphne. I just wanted this moment to be perfect." He said softly.</p><p>She sat down beside him, touching his cheek softly as she smiled. "But it is perfect, Darling. If it's the rain you're talking about, don't. It only makes it more perfect."</p><p>"It's not perfect, Daphne. It's not at all the way I imagined it to be."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>He hung his head low. "I'm sorry that I'm such a coward."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>His eyes rose to meet hers. "Mel."</p><p>Daphne cringed at the reminder of his soon-to-be ex-wife. "She's no longer in our lives, Niles. She can't hurt us anymore."</p><p>"I know… but I owe you a world of apologizes. If I hadn't been such a coward, we could have been together a long time ago. I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Darling it wasn't your fault. Not really. Sure things could have happened earlier, but Mel didn't make them easy at all."</p><p>"You're right, but…"</p><p>She took his face in her hands, silencing his words with a series of sweet, passionate kisses. "I love you, Niles Crane. I love you so much. And what you did tonight was so incredibly brave, standing up to Mel the way you did. I'm so proud of you and I can't wait to start our life together. But first let's finish our walk."</p><p>They rose from the bench and kissed a few more times before resuming their walk. The rain began to fall even harder, making it difficult to see. But that didn't stop them from seeking temporary shelter nearby, where the kisses resumed soft and sweet, even after the rains had calmed.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>